Constelaciones
by Luka-sama
Summary: Uraraka odiaba ver las estrellas, pero igual ahí estaba por que a Midoriya le gustaba verlas.
_Como dije por Facebook, ahora quien me detiene de escribir sobre este género XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Constelaciones**

En realidad Uraraka odiaba un poco ver las estrellas, no le encontraba un gran sentido a ver esos seres a millones de kilómetros brillar. Si se colocaban en su lugar, probablemente recordarían como de niña había querido ir a un planetario con sus padres, pero estos con tanto trabajo y poco dinero, no lograron llevarla por mucho que le hubiera gustado.

Así que simplemente prefirió odiar las estrellas, de esa forma no tendría ganas de ir.

Simple.

Había aprendido a odiar lo que no podía tener, de esa forma no lloraría por juguetes que le gustarían tener o lugar que quisiera visitar. Lo odiaría, de esa forma cuando fuera un héroe profesional y tuviera muchísimo dinero, podría darles a sus padres todo lo que ellos habían querido tener.

Era como un villano que quisiera vencer.

Esa siempre fue su mentalidad, así que no comprendía que hacía esa tarde en ese lugar. Era una colina lejana de la escuela, donde todos sus amigos estaban reunidos con ansias por ver las estrellas, una tarde de lluvia de meteoritos que fue pronosticada hace algunos meses.

Por supuesto ella se había negado al principio, si bien amaba estar con sus compañeros en actividades fuera de clases, habían algunas que se negaba. Pero sus compañeros eran a veces unos hijos de perra, en especial Katsuki Bakugou quien amaba molestarla con su punto débil, aún más que sus compañeros.

Solo ocupo unas simples palabras.

-Deku, esta niñata de Uraraka no va ir-dijo con mofa al verla sufrir.

Apretó los dientes y fulmino con la mirada a su compañero de último año, deseando mandarlo a la luna con un bate construido con un pilar gigante.

Todo porque, no bien terminadas de salir las palabras de la boca del rubio, el chico de pelo verde giro a verle preocupada.

-¿De verdad Uraraka?-pregunto el chico con cara algo deprimida.

Pues si bien solo eran amigos, Deku apreciaba mucho a sus amigos. Midoriya quien había crecido entre burlas y cero contacto con chicas, había logrado tener un aprecio enorme a su persona. Tanto que se ponía nervioso al principio, pero ahora solo sonreía amablemente.

Sintió una flecha clavarse en su corazón al ver el rostro del chico, pero ella debía ser fuerte.

-No me gustan muchos las estrellas-dijo viendo a otro lado.

Tal vez si no lo veía a los ojos, sería fácil negarse.

-Sería una lástima si no fueras, no sería lo mismo-confeso el chico algo deprimido.

Uraraka sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara con una explosión de Bakugou.

Así que de esa forma, al final acepto ir a ver las estúpidas estrellas. Miraba algo aburrida como sus compañeros parecían maravillados, todos alegres de compartir un rato sin villanos de por medio o difíciles pruebas que superar. En especial Deku, aquel chico enclenque que habida ingresado a la academia tímido y lleno de complejos, bueno aún era tímido y se acomplejaba fácilmente…pero algo había cambiado. Su porte ahora era seguro, sus ojos reflejaban una convicción absoluta y sus palabras ayudaban a cualquiera.

Brillaba por sí mismo.

Como una estrella.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Deku al verla con la mirada perdida.

Asintió algo temerosa, de ser demasiado obvia para él. Pues si todos ya sabían que le gustaba Deku, era muy diferente a que el chico lo supiera.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez las estrellas no son tan malas…creo que incluso me gusta una-murmuro la respuesta con mirada incógnita.

El chico ladeo la cabeza confundido, pero solo sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado.

Ambos viendo emocionados la lluvia de meteoritos.

-Sabes cuando era niño veía mucho el cielo…inalcanzable, pero brillaba por su cuenta-

Volteo a verlo.

-Pero aun así, creo que las estrellas son más bonitas cuando brillan en constelaciones-añadió viéndola emocionado de expresar algo que le gustaba.

Porque Midoriya era tímido, pero siempre que hablaba de algo que de verdad le apasionaba sus ojos brillaban emocionados y su cuerpo parecía brillar.

Sonrió como una tonta.

-Entonces tendremos que venir una vez a verlas juntos-

-Pensé que te incomodaban un poco-

-Ahora no-

Era verdad, porque sobre su recuerdo de niña de llorar en un cuarto por no ver las estrellas con sus padres, ahora tenía el recuerdo de estar con Midoriya viendo las estrellas juntos. Un recuerdo que esperaba poder guardar dentro de ella.

 **Fin**

 _Espero disfruten._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
